


Holiday Cookies

by slimecrime



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Baking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Service Top Galo Thymos, Trans Galo Thymos, Trans Lio Fotia, Vaginal Fingering, Winter Fun Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimecrime/pseuds/slimecrime
Summary: It’s the first snow of the season, and Lio has decided that he’d like some better memories to associate with the cold.(Galo and Lio make cookies and have sex.)
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Holiday Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> I tried very hard to make this fic happy and I feel like it’s kind of a mess but I’m done with it I’m done goodbye take it or leave it

Something was different with the light in the kitchen when he woke up. It felt paler and brighter, and odd, but Lio couldn’t quite place what it was at first. He also hadn’t quite woken up yet. His mind was far more occupied with getting the cereal out of the cupboard and dumping some into a bowl.

The bowl was plastic and the little flowers printed on the edges were wearing off. He filled it with cold almond milk and the soft crackling of the cereal was the only sound in the cold, dim kitchen. The bricks and wooden cupboards were mostly lost in quiet shadows, only lit by the odd glow from the window. 

He leaned on the cluttered counter that either he or Galo needed to clean and ate sugary cereal in his t-shirt and sweatpants. After a few spoonfuls, Lio looked up at the window over the sink. He thought about how someone needed to do dishes as well. 

He stared off blankly at their neighbor’s window, with closed curtains. His gaze wandered to the snow on their window frame, and the way it stuck to some of the brick. Something about it made him uncomfortable. 

He ate a few more spoonfuls of cereal. 

“Oh, it snowed,” he realized quietly to himself. 

He looked a bit more carefully and realized it was still snowing. It had been bitter cold the past month and then a bit warmer over the last few days. This was the first time it had snowed, however. And this was the first time he’d seen snow since… 

He focused on eating the last few spoonfuls of cereal and drinking the milk left at the bottom of the bowl. He added the bowl and spoon to the pile in the sink. 

His feet were freezing on the cold tiles and he went to find socks, turn on the space heater and curl up on the couch with a blanket. When he went into their room to retrieve his socks he’d noticed that Galo was still asleep. He couldn’t remember if he had the day off today. 

He didn’t have much to do today himself. He was on another cycle of “rest and see if it gets better” after the last 3 had failed to garner any progress. He was beginning to think it just wasn’t going to, and he’d have to adjust his life instead, which he was not happy about. 

He was working a little less than 20 hours a week right now, and even that tired him out. Other burnish organizers were putting things together without him, which he was grateful for, but he still felt guilty for being unable to help as much as he used to. 

And now it was cold and snowing. 

Despite all the fears he had of ice and snow, all the pain he had endured surrounded by frost, there was something about the first snowfall of the year, from inside a warm home, that reminded him of being a child and being excited about the holidays and winter break. But it was still so tainted with fear and threat. 

Everything felt so threatening all the time. He was sort of getting sick of it. He wanted to wander in memories of being at home with his parents in the winter before everything had become endlessly horrible. He wondered if he could have new memories like that.

He pressed his face further into the fleece blanket and curled up tighter on the couch. He tentatively relinquished one arm to the cold for a moment to pull the remote off the coffee table and turn on the tv. 

He numbly scrolled through the menu, looking for anything to put on today. 

He sort of wished he had work, or that he had the energy for work. 

Lio finally heard Galo get up and wander into the kitchen. He half-watched him through the archway as he started his coffee and eggs. He pulled the covers tighter around him and continued to scroll.

“Oh, it snowed!” Galo suddenly said, cracking an egg into a pan. “Lio it snowed!”

He was very excited. It was cute to see. It made him smile just a bit, but it also made him nervous. He wasn’t sure how much snow enthusiasm he could handle.

“Fuck, glad I don’t have work,” he said, pushing the eggs around in the pan. “I hope it stops. I don’t wanna walk in that.”

Oh, okay. Not too much enthusiasm, then. 

“Yeah, that’d suck. I don’t want to either,” he agreed, still unable to find anything to watch. 

Galo dumped his eggs onto a plate, buttered some toast and walked into the living room. He flopped down onto the couch, hard enough to bounce Lio a bit. He brought the plate up to his chin to start shoveling eggs into his mouth. 

“What’re we watching?”

Lio shrugged and kept searching. 

“I dunno. Nothing probably,” he said. 

He exited out of that particular streaming service and attempted to search through another. 

They sat quietly together until Galo suggested something to put on that Lio was fine with. He wasn’t in the mood to pay attention to anything anyway. He hit play, put the remote back on the table and returned his hands to the warmth of the blanket. 

Galo finished his breakfast, set the empty plate down on the table and immediately leaned over to lay his full 173 pounds on top of him. He wrapped his arms around the blanket and softly kissed his neck. 

“Good morning, by the way,” he said.

“Please brush your teeth,” Lio wheezed exaggeratedly.

Galo hugged him tighter. Lio turned his face to give him a quick kiss back. 

“Stuff hurts today, please don’t,” he said.

“Oh, sorry,” he said, pushing himself off. He patted his shoulders gently. “You okay? You okay with the snow?”

Lio was quiet for a second. 

“It’s fine. We should hang out today if you’re off,” he said. 

“Sure,” he said. Then he patted Lio’s butt affectionately and stood up to go to the kitchen to get his coffee. 

Lio vaguely watched the show they’d picked. He might have just woken up but he was fast toward falling back asleep. His eyes kept drifting closed. 

When Galo returned with two cups of coffee, his eyes were already unwilling to open. He heard him set a mug down in front of him. With his eyes shut, though, he felt like he was tipping down into grey and swirling oil, like he was eternally falling. 

He started to forget where he was, dreaming himself opening his eyes when he failed to remember how to do it for real. He woke up in different rooms, trying to conjure the right one. First the bedroom, then his most recent hospital room, the emergency tent he’d stayed in for weeks after The Event, the cave he lived in for years. 

There was a warm body behind him too and he tried to remember who. It was Galo, but then it was Gueira, it was Meis, it was a girl from when he was sure he was into girls, a strange guy who’s name he never learned from when he’d tried to come to his senses, another girl from when he’d chickened out. Then it was a dog he’d had as a kid. Then it was someone horrible. Then he elbowed him in the stomach. 

He heard him yell and it was a Galo again. 

Then it faded back into a dog. He looked at himself overhead in the pulsing hospital bed, with the twitching dog behind him. The dog might’ve been Gueira. It might’ve been Meis. He might’ve been in their living room. He might’ve been on the ground in the woods.

Someone’s hands were in his hair and he flinched and his eyes snapped open for real, for just a moment.

“I think I’m sick,” he said. Or he thought he said. Or he thought. 

“I think I’m sick,” he tried again.

Someone was whispering frantically. He tried to open his eyes again. 

He needed to get up. 

After several more attempts to wake up in the real world and only waking up incorrectly, he eventually found the force to haul himself up and stare straight ahead at the tv. 

He blinked hard and widened his eyes.

Galo was laying behind him, elbow on the arm of the sofa, coffee in hand. 

Lio reached for the mug on the coffee table and took a sip. He was grateful that Galo had similar taste to him and also took his coffee milkshake-sweet. 

“Let’s do something,” Lio said quickly. “Let’s do something fun.”

Galo seemed startled for a moment. 

“Oh, uh, okay. Like what?” He said. 

“Uhh…” He took another sip on coffee. Then another. “What do normal people do in the winter? What’s something fun to do when you have a house in the winter and you aren’t an outlaw?”

He was grateful for the hot coffee, warm space heater, warm blanket, warm body, warm house. It felt so special, so fleeting. He wanted to savor it. 

“Um…” Galo started. “We could, just, cuddle on the couch. Or… we could bake cookies. I guess. Or we could have sex. Or watch a movie.”

Oh!

Lio put his coffee down on the table and turned around to face him, laying both of his hands on his chest.

“Do we have stuff to bake cookies?” Lio pondered out loud. “Do you want to have sex after? Or before?”

“Oh! Uh…” 

Galo drank his coffee and ran a hand through his hair.

“I think we have stuff for that. For cookies,” he said. His cheeks looked warm. 

“I don’t really know anything about baking,” Lio said. This wasn’t entirely true, but it wasn’t really a major hobby of his. “It’s hard to get a hold of that kind of stuff.”

“Oh,” said Galo. “Well, we can see what there is. And then maybe later we can do other things.”

“Okay. I’ll look up a recipe,” he said, strangely enthralled by the idea. He was absolutely taken with it, in fact. Something about baking cookies in the winter seemed like it could make the ice outside feel less threatening. Or at least he hoped it would.

Every time he looked out the window, though, he seemed to go completely numb.

It turned out they did not have the things necessary for cookies and would have to leave the house in order to get them, much to Lio’s disappointment. 

“Do you want me to just go down the street and get it?” Galo offered.

Lio stared up at the ceiling. He looked at the uneven way the bricks met in the corner, and the chipping pipe that ran up through a hole.

“Um…” was all he said.

“Would you feel safer here alone or out in the snow with me?” Galo clarified. 

Lio’s heart sank.

He thought about going out, being surrounded by cold and snow and ice and cold. He thought about the memories. He thought about when he’d gone out when it was bitter awful cold for the first time, when his coat hadn’t been enough to keep him warm and when his _issues_ had acted up because of it. How much it had hurt.

He remembered coming into work frantic, peeling off his gloves from his wildly aching hands and discovering that his fingers had turned dark purple. It was something that started happening if he spent too long in a cool room, any time he got cold, but not quite to that degree. 

He thought about the level of panic he’d had about it. He was perfectly aware of the circulation issues he’d developed after everything that had happened. He knew about all of that. But the pain along with the cold made him think of handcuffs and yelling and war and losing everything, everyone screaming, everyone dying, everything crumbling, being stuck and trapped and terrified. 

The image of his blue and purple corpse-white hands, ice cold and painful, despite knowing it was relatively benign, was the last thing he’d seen before waking up on the couch and being told to go home and take some time off.

He felt guilty. Useless. A burden. He wondered about the stability of all of this, how long it could last. He was so absorbed by the comfort his company offered that he wondered if he was taking too much from him. It seemed like all he felt lately was fear and anxiety and the instinct to burrow into something warm. 

It was just cookies, though. It was just a walk down the street.

He glanced out the window again.

“Do you mind going?” He asked, ashamed. Ashamed of everything. He felt unrecognizable, as someone who had felt so unstoppable for years now feeling so incredibly, immovably, stopped.

Galo kissed him on the temple, and rubbed his shoulder with his thumb, and the only thing holding Lio back from basking in the intoxication of touch was that shame.

“I’ll be quick,” he said. 

After that, Galo put on his boots and coat and walked out the door. 

“Text me if you need anything,” he said as he left.

And Lio immediately went to close all the curtains and blinds in the house. The light from the snow was starting to make him sick. After turning the apartment into a dark cave, he wasted no time in going to the bathroom to take a hot shower and think about nothing. 

——- 

Cookies were not all that difficult, it turned out. The recipe seemed simple enough. Though, they hadn’t gotten that far into the recipe yet. Or done much of anything.

Galo leaned over his phone on the counter, trying to scroll past the ads and through the long winded article detailing the events that led somebody’s grandma to making these cookies, to find the actual recipe again. Lio leaned on him from behind, his chin on his shoulder, his arms wrapped around his waist. He kissed him quickly on the jaw. 

Galo turned his head to kiss him back. Lio’s fingers played with the edge of his shirt. 

“Okay, so I guess we have to like, microwave some butter to start with,” Galo reported. “And combine it with other stuff.” 

“How much butter do we need?” Lio mumbled into his partner’s shirt. 

“It says a cup. And that it should be softened. Does that mean microwave it?” He said.

“No, I think you’re just supposed to put it on the counter for a while. A whole cup? How much is that?”

They figured measuring everything out first was a good step, and the kitchen was quickly even more of a mess. Lio ended up spilling chocolate chips all over the counter and neither of them were sure how Galo got flour on the back of his shirt. They also forgot to preheat the oven. Neither of them were particularly inclined to baking, it seemed.

However, they both enjoyed eating the chocolate chips while they waited for the oven to heat up. 

Despite the blinds being drawn, Lio would occasionally still remember that there was snow outside, like a creeping shadow of fear. However, for the most part he managed to shove it back. It also helped that Galo was very distracting. 

He was chatting to him nonstop while he spooned cookie dough onto the tray. He was telling him about work, asking him about his thoughts on movies, sending them both down a path of inside jokes. He was extremely good at just having fun. It was a talent Lio hoped to have one day as well. 

For now, he was happy to just be around him and his energy, and try not to think about outside. 

Once the cookies were in the oven, they both just groaned and neglected to clean up. Lio leaned back against his chest and craned his neck up to face him. Galo looked down to do his best to kiss him. 

“Do you still wanna do other stuff?” Lio asked. 

He kissed him again. 

“Yes.”

He held him tightly with both arms, enough so that Lio could slouch against him, barely standing on his own feet. 

“Wait for them to be out of the oven.”

They found their way to the couch, though. Galo’s hands were in his hair and his lips were pressed over and over again against his jaw. He mumbled something faintly, something about his hair being so soft. Lio leaned into him and kissed his lips. His breath was soft against his face.

——

After the oven timer went off and they took the cookie sheets out to let them cool, and after they both had tried to eat some when they were too hot out of the oven, they moved to the bedroom. 

It was surreal to say it was _their_ bedroom. It was _their_ bed. 

Their mouths were locked together, and Galo’s hands were on Lio’s waist, guiding him backwards through the door. However, despite his guidance, they still very nearly knocked the lamp over. Galo caught it as it wobbled and Lio fell backward onto the bedspread. 

Several pencils and a few other things rolled off the nightstand as the lamp was put back into position. Then, Galo was quickly back between Lio’s legs, on top of him, in his mouth, kissing him, breathing with him. 

Lio’s arms were above his head, fingers twitching with each little kiss and bite. The corners of his mouth turned up to a smile as Galo’s tongue pressed passed his teeth. There was some kind of noise, then, deep in his partner’s throat that made him feel like lightning. 

“God, you’re so cute,” Lio whispered, low and breathy.

Galo kissed the corner of his lips, and made the noise again. Lio pushed up against him, eagerly all over his mouth. It felt like every part of him was fluttering. 

“What do you want to do today?” Galo mumbled into his jaw, his voice low in his chest. “What do you want me to do?”

Lio’s hands excitedly clasped the back of his neck. He peppered little pecks all over his lips until he became inclined to hold his lower lip in his teeth and pull. 

“Do _you_ want anything?” Lio whispered. “Or do you just want to mess around with me?”

Galo pushed his lips up under Lio’s cheek bone.

“Wanna be the center of attention today?” Lio asked. “As thanks for going out and doing stuff?”

Galo’s body pushed against him, in between his legs, hard on his hips and groin. Lio shuddered. 

“I was actually thinking,” Galo said. “It might be nice to fuck you. It’s been a while, and I’m sort of in a service mood today.”

Lio’s legs twitched and his thighs tightened around his partner’s hips. 

“You know, like, you look cute today. Your hair looks good. Figure I could fuck that up for you,” he laughed into Lio’s neck. “And then we’re both kind of the center of attention anyways.”

Lio pinched his bicep, and then kissed him softly along the jaw.

“Ouch.”

“Dork! Sure. I’d love that,” he said, laying back on the bed and splaying his hands up behind his head. He brought his leg up around Galo’s thigh, slowly rubbing his ass with his heel. “I’m looking forward to it.”

Another hard kiss was smooth and wet in his mouth, as Galo’s stomach pressed up against his. He was only quick to taste him, though, before he sat up again to take off his shirt and toss it into the corner of the room. Then he leaned down over him, balanced on his hands.

Lio took a moment to admire him, his fingers reaching up to trail over his skin. Galo’s muscles twitched under his touch, as he drew up his stomach and toward chest. He gently stroked the curve under his nipple, framing his chest in his fingers.

Galo leaned down, then, to kiss along his jaw, his temple, his neck. 

“Lemme undress you,” he said softly, warmly. 

Lio felt himself sink into the bedspread. He laughed a little, just through his nose, and relaxed under him. 

His partner’s much larger hands, then, were on his stomach, under his sweatshirt. He moved them, warm and somewhat rough, up his ribs and Lio just relaxed even further. He felt his own cheeks heat up, and his legs squeezed his partner’s thighs again. 

He pushed his shirt up, over his chest and peppered a few kisses over his ribs. He pressed his lips right onto the center of his breastbone, and slipped his hands underneath him. He slowly lifted him up, though he was still sitting on his lap, keeping him pinned to the bed, all while kissing his chest and collar. 

He then slipped the sweatshirt over his head and dropped it on the end of the bed, leaving him in a t-shirt. He kissed into him, a hand still stroking the side of his ribs, making him shudder. 

Then he moved back, undid the clasp on his jeans, and stripped him to his boxers with little hesitation. He slipped his jeans off his legs, and immediately brought his hands around to grip his inner thigh. He kissed him there softly. 

Then his fingers traveled to his crotch, where he slowly pressed two fingers against him, with slow and teasing pressure. All the muscles in Lio’s legs tightened, and he let out the tiniest breath of anticipation. Galo leaned down to kiss him on the neck again, smiling into his skin. 

His fingers pressed against him again, rubbing him slowly and firmly through his underwear. Lio’s legs started to relax, falling open to either side, and he let out another breath. 

Galo started moving in a slow rhythm, pushing back and forth, just enough to get Lio’s breath to shudder with every push, just enough to get his cheeks warm. Lio’s hips started to rock with him, and after a few moments, his fingers happened to press _just right_ to pull one of his shuddering breaths into a tiny gasp. 

Galo responded with a small, excited noise of his own and a firm kiss on the jaw. 

“Like that?” he whispered, pressing his fingers just right again.

Lio’s whole body twitched and the anticipatory thumping in his crotch turned to an almost frustrating hardness. He let out another little gasp, a little higher in his throat, and was breathing hard out his nose.

“Just like that,” he whispered back between breaths.

His hips rolled against his hand, their movements together becoming more and more inseparable. After a few more good strokes, he seamlessly brought his hand up, and back down under his waistband without too much of a pause. His fingers pressed against his warm and wet flesh, firm and perfect.

Lio gave him another little noise, all of his muscles working to push as hard as they could against him, trying to get every ounce out of every stroke. He sank further and further, closing his eyes and doing nothing at all but feeling. He made a long, soft, deeply relaxed noise in his throat.

“God, you’re the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen,” Galo whispered. 

A smile quirked into Lio’s lips as little gasps escaped him in time with the rhythm. 

Slowly, his fingers started pressing into him, just a bit more and a bit more every time they’d move over him. As he finally, truly started to press into him, though, Lio let out a very pleased sigh, accompanied by a sound deep in his chest.

“Oh, more of that,” Galo mumbled, kissing delicately on his neck. His free hand gently wound its way through his hair. 

And he pressed further into him, pushing in two of his fingers, filling him slowly, perfectly. And at the same time, he kissed his jaw and cheek and the corner of his mouth. Lio’s eyes stayed closed and all he did was lay beneath him and feel, his fingers and toes curling and twitching. 

His fingers slid neatly in and out of him, and his thumb held him, rubbed him, perfectly. Every little movement just prompted him to drive harder back against him, desperate to get all the feeling he could, all that touch that he could. The little gasps in his throat slowly grew to desperate huffs and whines. 

“Okay,” Galo said suddenly, laughing to himself. “Was just trying to get you ready. Don’t wanna take you too far.”

“Too late,” he told him, his voice breathy and strained. “We can do a do over.”

Galo responded to that with a slightly harder push, just in the right spot again, making his legs twitch and his mouth open silently. The muscles in his abdomen tightened and he rocked back desperately against him, unable to take all the feeling he needed. 

“Please, harder-“

All his gasps and breaths were fast and accompanied by tiny groans. Then they were just achingly, painfully close, really just some kind of begging.

“Please.”

He felt a third finger slip into him, filling him and pushing him further. Lio rocked and rocked against his hand, on the edge and trying to just push himself over. And it was perfect- perfect—with his thumb pressing him just perfect, just right. Just perfect. Just there—-

He fell over the edge rather unceremoniously, with one final good whine, and then a relaxed breath out. His legs felt tired and all the muscles in his body melted into the bed. 

“Okay,” he said, sighing. 

Galo slipped his fingers out of him, and he felt somewhat empty and still a little desperate, not entirely satisfied. His own hands moved to stroke himself idly in their place.

Galo kissed him on the mouth, lazily and wetly, pushing his tongue passed his teeth without hesitation. 

“Lemme get it. You have a preference?”

“Get whatever one you want,” Lio breathed. “I don’t wanna make choices.”

He laughed a little as he got up off the bed, sending the springs rolling under him. He firmly held himself with his fingers, everything still pulsing and waiting. He smiled softly, his eyes still hanging closed. 

Galo dug through their closet for a bit. It took him a moment to find everything. It was possible they could’ve planned this better. 

In just a short while, however, he was back and on top of him and kissing him absolutely everywhere he could reach. He stopped for a moment on his collarbone to suck a fresh new hickey into his skin.

“Oh, god,” Lio whispered. “Stop being so gentle about it.”

“What happened to ‘stuff hurts today?’”Galo mumbled back, grinding down on him. 

He just groaned in response. Any aches could be ignored until they were worse tomorrow. 

Lio hadn’t checked to see which toy he had picked, yet, but he was pretty sure he could feel which one it was by the way it was pressed into his thigh. 

“You get the blue one?” He asked lazily, his lips pressed against his jaw and his fingers in his hair. 

“Yes.”

“Fuck,” Lio said softly. “Can you do me a favor and just kill me with it?”

Galo’s hands dragged roughly through his hair, pushing his bangs back away from his face. 

“You need to talk about somethin’ later, Boss?” He asked, amused. 

“Uhg,” was all he managed in response, pushing his thighs against his hips practically involuntarily. He was back to feeling hard and empty.

Galo obliged him with a kiss, and Lio was starting to feel that his lips were a bit swollen. Then Galo’s hands were up under his shirt, running over his chest and thumbing his nipples. His mouth followed suit, his tongue flashed over his nipple for a moment, before he sucked another mark into the skin just above it. 

Lio gasped and his lips quirked into a smile. 

He brought his hands down to cup either side of Galo’s face as it lay on his chest. 

“What do you want to do to me, then, huh?” He mumbled. “I trust you, it’s okay.”

“This weather makes you weird,” Galo clarified. “I don’t think it’s smart to do anything like that today. Be responsible.”

Lio huffed and his heart momentarily sped up a little sickly. 

“Just relax,” Galo told him, fingers flirting over his ribs. “What do you want me to do to you, then?”

Lio sighed and pushed his fingers through his partner’s hair, raking it into a thick and gorgeous mess. He held his face in his hands, his thumbs over his cheeks. 

“I don’t know,” Lio said. “Flip me over. Push my face into the mattress. Get me pregnant. Kill me. I don’t know. We don’t have to go too far, just-“

Galo pressed his teeth into his jaw and his fingers into his hair. He gave a little experimental tug to the back of his head. 

“You’re so hot. Please,” Lio whispered. 

Then he found his shirt and sat him up just enough to pull it over his head and toss it away. Lio leaned back on his elbows and Galo’s fingers were deep in his hair. His fingers trailed down the sides of his face until he was holding him by the jaw. He turned his face to either side a bit. 

“God, how’d they make you so pretty,” he said softly. 

Lio bit back a smile, his ribs rising and falling with his accelerating breaths. 

He leaned in and kissed him softly one last time before gripping him by the shoulder, turning him and pushing him down onto the comforter. Lio closed his eyes and smiled wide into the bedspread, biting his own lips hard, trying to keep his expressions in check.

Galo’s fist was in his hair, and in a second, all of his weight was on him. His thighs squeezed his hips and he could feel the toy against his back.

“Please,” Lio said again.

Galo pinned his arms down on the mattress. Lio’s head was turned to face the bedframe and the pressure, the weight of him on top of him, was perfect. He felt him lean in and kiss him roughly on the back of his neck, pressing further down on him. 

He didn’t really push him to be extraordinarily domineering, as he’d found he was uncomfortable with that, and it was better when he was doing what he liked anyway. 

However, he knew he had it in him sometimes to be somewhat in that vein, and he loved it. Of course, he loved how gentle he usually was as well. He really just loved to be under him, or over him, or next to him. Whatever the case may be.

_It was just so hard sometimes, you know, he was so much bigger than him he just wanted him to-_

His weight left him for a second, and he stood behind him by the side of the bed. His hands were on his thighs, on his ass, squeezing him tight, admiring him. Then he slipped his boxers off. One hand found its way firmly onto his hip, propping him up and holding him tight steady. The other pressed between his thighs, and his fingers slipped hard against the slick folds of his flesh.

Lio helped him out a bit by spreading his legs, and doing what he could to push back against him. His fingers quickly fell into a rhythm, stroking him, loving him, playing with him. Lio’s breathing was back up into tight little gasps, high in his throat as his ribs shook. 

He smiled with his face smooshed down into the covers, his eyes closed with lids gently fluttering. His legs started to feel like they were weak and shaking even though he was laying down. He spread himself wider, needing more, desperately. 

One particular stroke was so perfect it drew a gruff pant from deep in his chest, followed by a tiny moan. Galo commented on how sweet he sounded, then his fingers were deep inside him again. Everything flowed together perfectly, his cheeks feeling hot and his heart beating fast and his breathing heavy, his hips swaying back to meet every touch. 

Then he finally pulled back for just a second, and Lio lay on his front, rigid with anticipation. He felt his fingers again, spreading him open and making him slicker with lube. Lio’s heart was electric, pulsing all the way down in his belly. Then Galo gripped him tightly with both of his hands, wrapped firmly around the crest of his hips. 

Lio sucked in a breath.

Then he pushed into him, spreading him open and filling him. Lio let out a shuddering breath and quickly sucked it back in as a whine. His eyes were blissfully closed, and even as he bit his lips he could not hold back a smile.

Galo started to ease into a rhythm, pushing just a little deeper and a little harder with each push. Lio could hear him softly sighing occasionally as well, a tight sound in his partner’s throat.

He rocked into him, holding him tight and nearly lifting him off the bed. Lio pushed back against him, and they were quickly flowing together with ease. 

Lio’s gasps were getting less and less modest, coming out quick and overjoyed. He felt almost painfully, intensely, hard around the toy. He felt like he just couldn’t quite get enough of it, like he was constantly on the edge of perfect.

“Please, higher, harder,” he breathed. “Please. I love you. Fuck…”

Galo leaned into further, dropped off one of his hands from his hips and leaned onto the bed, fucking him deeper. His breathing was heavy too, and it sounded so deep and sweet.

“Oh, fuck,” Lio whispered, pushing back on him. 

Then he felt Galo’s hand in his hair, his fingers entwining roughly with his already very messy locks. Then he pulled back just right, and Lio choked back a somewhat embarrassing sound. 

His face was pushed back into the mattress, and his fingers tightly gripped the covers. He bit his lips hard and let out a very pleased and gravelly groan from the back of his throat. 

“Oh, god, just a little harder,” he gasped. “Please. I love you. You feel perfect. Please.”

He heard his partner pant a little laugh.

“You sound so good like that,” Galo told him, “Tell me more about it.”

With the next good thrust, he drew out another desperate and unashamed noise. Lio’s fingers twitched and tugged at the bedspread. 

Galo’s fingers were still in his hair, still pushing him into the bedspread, and he was absolutely outside himself with bliss. He breathed and breathed and moaned, and moaned, growing faster and more desperate, entirely unable to stop himself. 

God, he sounded absolutely desperate. 

“Yeah? You got anything else to say?” Galo panted. “I’m not sure I heard that last part.”

Lio took in a wracking breath and let out an absolutely pathetic groan. 

“God, just a little more. A little more, Im-just get me pregnant, Im-,” he said on a thousand gasps.

“I’m trying, man, my dick is plastic,” Galo spit out, clawing through his hair.

“I’m so close- I’m so close, do _not_ -” Lio laughed. 

He made up for it with a deep, and somewhat rough thrust, pushing his face down into the bed again. He rocked gasp after gasp out of him. He bit down on the comforter, everything coming up in unyielding noises high in his throat. His fingers tightened. Every single nerve in his body was shaking, electric and vibrating.

He pushed hard back against him, dragging out every little bit of pleasure that he could. 

“God- God-”

All the muscles in his hips and thighs tightened, taking every ounce of electricity in that they could. His stomach went entirely rigid. 

“Oh my God-”

His voice broke into a long and crackling groan, caught in his throat as everything shattered. And then he just completely melted, all of him trembling. Galo pulled out of him, letting him collapse onto the bed. 

He hung out there motionless for a moment, his legs unmoving and limp, hanging off the side of the bed. His toes just touched the floor. He continued to smile softly, his eyes closed, as he buried his nose into the blanket. 

“Mmm, I love you,” he said, although his voice was thoroughly muffled by the bedspread. 

Galo’s fingers were soft in his hair again in a moment. He tilted Lio’s head back oh-so-gently and kissed him warmly on the cheek. 

“Love you too.”

\----

After they cleaned up, they spent the rest of the day doing next to nothing, trying not to eat all of the cookies in one day. Lio lay blissfully against Galo’s chest, his limbs still post-orgasm soft and his mood stuck high in some clouds. He forgot to stop thinking about the snow, and quickly neglected to remember that it was out there at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like you can tell where I lost the plot and gave up I feel like it’s really obvious


End file.
